


Late Night Visitor

by Jesse_Tee



Category: Star Trek: Deep Space Nine
Genre: M/M, Mouthy Cardassian, Non-Consensual, Persistent snark, Rope Bondage, Rough Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-29
Updated: 2017-03-29
Packaged: 2018-10-12 13:31:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,712
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10491951
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jesse_Tee/pseuds/Jesse_Tee
Summary: Some people are just too difficult to say "no" to. Shameless bit of smut here in an alternate universe. Plus... Cardassians!





	

**Author's Note:**

> I own NO ONE depicted in these fics. I am not endorsed by any person, corporation, etc., nor do I receive any monies for writing sick and twisted tales of their imagined goings-on. No infringement or disrespect to the various artisans is intended, so please don't sue me.
> 
> Feedback of course is always welcome!

He wasn't the person I expected to find in my bed when I woke up, that's for certain. We were by **NO** means friends. He was more or less someone I'd given less than half a thought to and certainly not in a sexual way. He was just a typical Gul with a massive ego who liked to throw his weight around to get his way. For all the attention he paid me I didn't even think he knew I existed. All I can think of is perhaps he found out I was Damar’s latest interest and possibly got jealous. That's the only plausible reason I can come up with. I know that they used to be briefly intimate shortly after Damar was stationed to Terok Nor so at this point I am convinced it was simply petty jealousy.

Why else would I wake up from a wonderful, restful sleep to find Dukat in my bed breathing down my neck?

I expected Damar to be there at least, seeing as he has this predictable tendency to show up right after he’s gotten off shift. To tell me how his work went, what progress he’s made in trying to work his way up the ranks, ask me about my day, whatever small talk happens to drift through his head. I'd heard a little of what to expect but I wasn't really prepared for how I'd actually adjust to the whole thing.

I've somehow gotten off the subject, haven't I? Where was I? Oh yes, being awakened by a hand over my mouth and this amazingly heavy weight pressing me down into the bed, practically smothering me. And that voice. That low, seductive, drawling voice of his...

"Hello, Garak."

This is me. Wide awake. And more than a little… apprehensive..

"Surprised to see me?"

Well, that would be an understatement, wouldn't it? Surprised? More like 'you're the last person in the quadrant that I'd expect to find in my bedroom lying on top of me.' But I suppose I’d best not share that particular piece of intelligence. Not if I wish to leave this room in once piece, that is.

"...yes."

"You're going to give me what I want."

Am I? Perhaps I don't wish to. Then again, I don't seem to have much of a choice in the matter now. He's apparently far stronger than I suspected to begin with, and I certainly don't wish to make him too angry. At least… not yet. Who knows what he'd do if I truly annoyed him? Best play dumb and see where things go.

"What... what **DO** you want?"

Well now! He's got quite a strong right hand, that's for sure. I suppose I'd best start coming up with better answers to his questions. For now.

"What I mean is, what is it you want from me? Apart from the obvious..."

"Well, now... 'The obvious?' And what exactly do you think 'the obvious' is, Garak?"

"Ah. Sex?"

Oh dear, he's laughing now. That can't be good.

"What I expect from you, you can't possibly imagine."

You know... I _was_ wearing clothes when I went to bed. I am quite certain that I was. But he's managed to completely destroy them in a matter of moments. I didn't think what I said was particularly that offensive, either. Maybe he was just in the mood to see me naked, I don't know. Either way, I expect I’ll be busy in my shop later. All in a day’s work, I suppose. I wonder if he’d notice if I billed the expense back to his authorization code...

"If you scream, I will gag you.”

Well, how does he **EXPECT** me to react? I'm unsettled beyond belief, he's going to hurt me if I don't do what he wants, and I'm absolutely at a loss as to what to do here. I want to talk to him, perhaps even try to reason with him, but he's having none of it. If I open my mouth to speak, he's just going to strike me again, right? Best just to stay quiet for once and do as he says.

"I'm going to make you mine. I don't give a damn who's had you before this night, but you're going to become mine whether you like it or not."

Goodness knows, if this is his usual manner of a warm up speech it does leave a great deal to be desired. It’s certainly not his scintillating conversation that attracts willing prey, that much is certain. I don't precisely know what to do here. I wish that Damar would arrive because I know he'd find a better way to address this particular situation. But at the same time, I must admit that I can’t stop thinking about how _good_ Dukat smells, how feeling his crushing weight on top of me is causing a decidedly embarrassing but not entirely unexpected physical response.

"The question, Garak, is how do you want this to work? Are you going to submit willingly or do I have to beat you to a bloody pulp first?"

Obviously the smartest answer is 'willingly' but I don't know if I could live with myself if I did. And what would Damar think if I simply gave in without a fight? I really do care about him and don't want him to think I'm actually interested in Dukat, but I can’t deny I’m somewhat aroused at the moment. Well, possibly more than a little aroused. Perhaps there **IS** something to that ego of his after all...

"I'm waiting, Garak. I want an answer and I want it right now. Otherwise I'm going to take your silence as a refusal and trust me, you won't like the consequences one damned bit."

"I can't. I really can't. Damar..."

"Forget Damar! Damar Isn't here. I am. Do you think I give a damn what he has to say about this? This is just you and me here, Garak. Make your choice."

At this point, I suppose it would be easy enough simply to give in and let Dukat do whatever he wants to do.

"I can’t do it!"

That smile, it can't be good. Not good at all. Maybe that was the answer he truly wanted all along. I mean, I've heard stories about the… creative... things he likes to do with his partners but I really didn’t want to have to experience them for myself, you know? Or did I?

"Fine. We'll just have to do this the hard way, then. And just so you know, I guessed that'd be your answer, so I came prepared..."

I could try to make a run for it now that he's gotten off of me and is rummaging through his bag. That would be the wise thing to do. But that look... He's watching me so closely and I know if I tried to bolt out of the room now it would not bode well for yours truly.

"I don't know what kinds of games you played with Damar but I can bet they're nothing like the ones I'm going to play with you, Garak. With your body, with your mind..."

I thought he was moving in slow motion but he certainly got those ropes around my wrists fast enough, didn't he? There's no chance of me calling for help now either with the tape over my mouth. He really did come prepared. Who’d have thought he could plan ahead so well? Now I suppose all I can do is lie here and take whatever he wants to dish out.

You know, there's nothing quite like having sex with someone for the first time. There's only that one time for each new partner where the body is totally uncharted territory. True, I haven't really had that many new partners in recent years, but I can still appreciate each new encounter. This time appears to be no different. Almost in spite of myself, all I can think of is how I'm filled with apprehension. Even though I know some of this is going to hurt, I can't help but wonder if he’s enjoying this, if I'm responding the way he wants me to.

He's not being as rough with me as I would have expected, all things considered. It’s almost disappointing, really, given his reputation. He's even taking the time to make certain I'm good and ready for him. I suppose he does have some shred of decency in him. Or perhaps he simply doesn't want any unnecessary abrasions. How am I supposed to know?

Well now, he really **IS** as physically gifted as everyone said he is. Just the feel of him, the heat of him filling me, moving inside of me. I don't even mind the ropes around my wrists anymore or the tape over my mouth. All I want is for this to continue. How absurd is that? I should be cursing him in my head and yet all I can think about is him taking me, making me his own, just like he said he would. And what sort of 'games' was he hinting at? Perhaps he isn’t quite as shallow and single-minded as I previously judged him to be..

I expect the true test will be when Damar gets here and I have to explain to him what happened. Will he be upset with me for giving in? Will he be angry at Dukat for taking such liberties? Or maybe, and I honestly don't know where this idea is coming from, but just maybe he'll be as turned on as I am and he'll want to join in, take part in some way. He and Dukat have been intimate before so why shouldn't they be again? Just so long as I'm involved somehow...

I must admit, I **DO** want the warm, loving, simple comfort of Damar and I **AM** enjoying the raw, animalistic aggression and passion of Dukat. And much as I don't want this moment to end so soon, the joy of feeling Dukat find his release buried deep inside of me fills me with such a sense of satisfaction that I can't quite describe it.

I truly cannot wait for Damar to arrive and find this charming little tableau waiting for him...


End file.
